Ryan Wolfe meets CSI: New York
by NeoTanner
Summary: When Ryan Wolfe gets fired he trusts his adoptive brother Ethan to help him out. Roberto and Ramon get kidnapped by a Serial Killer that has been running around New York and Miami. Ryan becomes friends with the CSIs in Mac Taylor's team. R&R


I woke up to sunlight streaming through the curtains. I got out of bed and opened them and the Miami Beach greeted me. I smiled and thought of my colleagues back in New York. They're probably waking up to cold and rain like it had been when I left to come down to Miami. I've been in Miami for three days now helping MDPD catch a serial killer that killed my parents too. My life was crap until Ryan Wolfe's parents took me in after my parents and younger siblings were massacred in our family home three years ago. It's my birthday today and I have just turned 17. I'm a CSI level 3 and a level 3 Detective in NYPD. I've been a NYPD Officer/CSI since I was 15 when Mac Taylor took me in and I surprised him and Lieutenant Caine when I took my first case and now I'm a Detective and am in charge of my own case. My parents' killer has appeared again in Miami but now he's after my brothers Roberto and Ramon. I changed my name and my brothers' to Wolfe so then the Serial Killer can't track us down. I've classed Ryan as my brother since they took us in.

I showered and dressed in jeans, a white shirt and my leather jacket. I shoved on my shoes and socks before spiking my hair up and leaving the apartment. I just pressed the lift when my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my brother Ryan.

"Ryan?" I asked down the line.

"Ethan, I have some bad news" he replied no Hello just straight to the point

"What is it now?" I asked

"I've been fired" he said and I sighed

"Really what for?" I asked

"For giving Ramon money when he was a suspect. I didn't tell the Department when I should have done now they have fired me" he explained

"Who fired you?" I asked

"Rick Stetler" he replied

"He's an idiot anyway. Ryan just stay there I'm on my way to give a report to Horatio" I replied

"Okay see you soon" he said and hung up, I shook my head and walked into the elevator.

I put my phone in my pocket and retrieved my car keys. I walked out of the elevator and headed for my metallic red lotus convertible. I threw my bag in the back seat and got into the drivers seat. I turned the engine on and drove fast and carefully to the Crime Lab. I spun into the parking lot and parked the car. I got out and grabbed the Case file out of my bag. Ryan was already waiting for me.

"Ethan" he said nodding at me. I nodded back and we walked into the Crime Lab. Ryan was given a Visitors badge and I shrugged and he pinned it on his jacket. We rode up to the Crime lab together and got out when it reached the Crime Lab. Everyone looked at Ryan as we got out.

"Ryan you're going to speak to Rick while I go and give this bad boy to H" I said holding up the case file. Everyone watched us as we separated. I found Horatio in a lab talking to Eric who glared at me.

"Ethan what can I do for you?" asked Horatio glancing at the case file. I ignored Eric's cold stare as I gave the case file to Horatio.

"I wanted to give this to you H. Can you stop looking at me like that Eric it's pissing me off" I said not looking at Eric. I gave the case file to H and on my way out Eric ran after me.

"Hey Wolfe do you know why your brother gave the money to the suspect?" asked Eric. I turned at him

"Go on then what's your thought on this?" I asked Eric as Rick, Horatio, Ryan, Calleigh, Walter, Jesse, Jake, Natalia and other Lab techs came out to watch us.

"I think he gave that money to Ramon because Ryan owed him the money" came Eric thick response.

"That's where your wrong" I said

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I gave that money to Ryan to give to Ramon so then Ramon can eat. Ramon is homeless, and hungry, maybe the next time you see a homeless person think about Ramon and what we did for him" I spat.

"Who is Ramon to you? he's nothing he's a piece of shit!" shouted Eric and Ryan stepped forward.

"Ethan please" Ryan said and I glared at Eric.

"FYI, Ramon is my blood-related brother, my actual brother. I SAVED RAMON'S LIFE WHEN OUR PARENTS AND YOUNGER SIBLINGS WERE MASSACRED IN OUR OWN HOME. I SAVED HIS LIFE! HE HAD NO CHANCE OF SURVIVING WITHOUT ME. EVERY NIGHT I SUFFER THE SAME THING. I KEEP WATCHING MY PARENTS GETTING MURDERED OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN AND I CAN'T STOP IT!" I shouted. Everyone was quiet except when the lift bell went to signal it's arrival. Everyone was holding their breath. I stormed into the lift followed by Ryan. I kept my back away from Eric and cried.

Ryan hugged me and glared at Eric as the lift doors closed. Ryan and I walked out of the building and I was in tears as I admitted to my fears. I was fuming about what Eric said and upset about what I said. I got into my car and Ryan got into the passenger seat. I drove to the airport and gave the keys back to the owner before we boarded the plane heading to New York.

An hour later we touched down in JKF. My mobile rang it was Mac.

"Hey Mac, the killer escaped and is in Manhattan." I said when I answered it.

"Okay, I'll get Adam on it oh and Lieutenant Caine rang me up asking for you" he replied and I looked at Ryan. We headed for my car.

"Okay divert it to my mobile I'll pick it up on my way to the lab." I said

"Okay" he replied. We reached my car and Ryan's face lit up when he saw my car. I got into the drivers seat and put my phone in the cradle for the hands free and Ryan joined me as Horatio was put on the phone.

"Ethan" H said

"Yeah" I replied pulling out of the parking lot.

"Eric's sorry about what he said" Horatio said

"Yeah well he should think about what he says before he says it" I said and Ryan nodded.

"Is your brother with you?" he asked

"Which one?" I asked

"Ryan" he replied

"Yes why?" I asked

"Nothing just Rick says sorry for accusing you" replied H and Ryan nodded.

"Sorry H but it's too late I'm going to join NYPD anyway you have Jake now and the others" he said and I looked surprised

"Okay just if you ever want to talk i'm always here for both of you. I'm coming to New York to ask Detective Mac Taylor if me and Calleigh can have your help catching a serial killer." he said

"Cool" I said and he hung up.

I drove to the Crime Lab and parked up next to Mac's Avalanche. We got out and I grabbed my bag and we headed for the lift. I showed my ID and we got into the lift. We rode to the Crime Lab and I took out the football signed by the Miami Dolphins for Adam. The lift doors opened and I saw Adam before he saw me.

"Hey Adam catch!" I shouted and he looked up. I threw the ball and he caught it. He ran to his locker to put it away before Mac saw it. Danny and Lindsay came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Ethan!" said Danny and we gave each other a man hug and I gave Lindsay a hug. Mac and Stella came out and Mac smiled

"Hey Ethan" he said and Stella gave me a hug. Sheldon came and hi-fived. I nodded to Ryan and Mac understood and led Ryan to his office as Adam came out of the locker room.

"Adam, I want you to study these for me and tell me if you can see the problem" I said and Adam nodded as I threw him the memory card. He nodded and went to his lab.

"Sheldon can you study the blood samples and see if they belong to the killer or my brothers." I said taking out the box from within my bag. "Danny can you and Lindsay look through the CCTV footage and see if you can see the car and who's in it" I took out the file and gave it to Danny.

"What can I do?" asked Stella

"Help me" I said

"What are you going to do?" she asked

"Well I need Flack for starters and I need a search warrant then we can search his house" I said and Stella went off to get a warrant. Flack came up and I nodded.

"Stella's gone to get a warrant to search Riley's house" I said and he nodded.

"Where's Mac?" he asked

"Sorting out my older brother" I replied

"Who Ryan?" and I nodded

"Ryan wants to be a CSI like me here" I said and he nodded and Mac and Ryan reappeared.

"I got the job" he said and Mac smiled. I hugged him as Stella came back.

"I've got the warrant" she said passing it to me. I put it in my inside pocket of my leather jacket.

"Right Flack, Ryan, Stella and I will go to his house and find out where's he got Roberto and Ramon" I said and they nodded. "Mac you can come too if you want"

"I'll stay here and if the others have got anything I can ring you" he said and I nodded. I led the others down the stairs and out into the car park. Ryan and I clipped our badges and guns on our belts and headed for our cars. Ryan and I got into mine and I drove to the killer's house. I parked up outside and walked to the front door. I banged on the door as the other two joined us. I heard a clatter as someone approached the door. The door opened.

"Hello?" asked a burly man

"I'm Detective Wolfe from NYPD. I have a search warrant to search your house" I replied and the man looked me up and down.

"Prove it" he said and I pulled out my warrant. He snatched it off me and narrowed his eyes. He let us passed as we entered his house. My phone rang, it was Sheldon

"Ethan the blood that you gave me is both Roberto's and the killer's" he said and I nodded.

"Give me your opionin is there a great chance that my brother is alive?" I asked

"Maybe but judging by the blood only just" he replied and I nodded.

"Thanks" I said and he hung up when Danny rang.

"Danny what is it?" I asked answering his call

"The CCTV footage you gave me well Lindsay and I looked through it and the car we noticed does not belong to the killer but it's also got every police department looking for it in every state" he said.

"So it's in New York then?" I asked

"Possibly, but there again it could be in another state away from us" he replied and I nodded.

"Okay, try and see if you can track where it went" I said

"Okay" he said hanging up. I sighed as Adam rang

"Adam give me some good news" I said

"Actually its a bit of both" he replied

"Get on with it" I said

"Okay, okay well the problem with the memory card is that its been tampered with but I've managed to get through and see what's on there and your not going to like it. I'll send it to your phone" he said and I looked at Stella

"Okay thanks Adam I owe you one" I said and he hung up. I turned to the others

"Sheldon says that there's a possibility that Roberto and Ramon are alive but only just, Danny says that the car used by the killer is being looked for in every state in America and Adam says that the memory card been tampered with but he's got through and says that there's something I won't like on there but he's sending the pic to my phone anyway" I explained and the other three nodded. As Adam's text message came through

I looked at my phone and saw the picture I almost dropped it as Stella took my phone and gasped, Flack and Ryan looked at the phone then to me.

"Whoa, we're going to have to hurry up if we're going to catch this guy before he kills your brother's" said Flack and I nodded. The owner of the house we were in came in.

"Have you finished yet?" he asked

"What car do you drive?" I asked

"A Volks Wagon why?" he replied and Stella gave back my phone. I rang Danny.

"Hey Danny what's the car the killer used?" I asked

"A Volks Wagon convertible metallic red" he replied and I thanked him and he hung up.

"What color is your car?" I asked

"Metallic Red and it's a convertible" he replied

"Where is it I didn't see it in the driveway" I replied and he looked stunned

"Why it was stolen yesterday" he replied

"Did you inform the police?" asked Flack and he nodded

"They wouldn't put it in until today" he said and I nodded to Flack who rang his friend.

"My friend says that no body rang up about that type of car being stolen" he replied and I turned to the man

"What's your name?" I asked

" Sergis Gomez" he replied

"Where's Riley?" I asked suspicious

"Out" he replied

"Okay well your brother is a serial killer and a kidnapper. He kidnapped my brothers who are 16 and 13" I replied and he looked shocked as Flack handcuffed him

"I didn't realize Riley would do this he just told me what to do and I wouldn't die" he said as Flack dragged him out and into the patrol car that arrived moment later. I shook my head and sighed

"This is going to be a long case. I just hope my brothers are still alive" I said as Stella, Ryan and I left the house.


End file.
